1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to commode training apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved illuminated commode training kit to enhance training of a child in proper commode usage, particularly during conditions of limited light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Proper commode training of a child is frequently a challenging, if not frustrating, experience universally encountered by parents or guardians of the child. To enhance ease of such training, as well as introducing the component of entertainment, the instant invention sets forth components for use relative to one another to emphasize various characteristics of commode usage. Prior art illuminated commode components have been available and exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,178 to Picon setting forth a commode light member mounted to a bottom surface of a commode lid for selective or automatic illumination upon positioning of a lid relative to an associated commode.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,288 to Borne sets forth a commode seat utilizing a fiber optic component mounted within the commode seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,097 to Smith provides for use of sanitizing of a toilet seat by ultraviolet light upon manipulation of the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,543 to Spierer sets forth an ultraviolet toilet seat or arrangement provided for selective illumination and sanitizing of the toilet seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,364 to Bittaker provides for a commode light unit controlled by a gravity actuated mercury switch on the toilet seat for selective illumination.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved illuminated commode training kit organization which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and application and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.